Raspberry Races
- | characters = Elephant | champion = Sticky Speedster | new = and in the same level | released = | difficulty = Medium - Somewhat Hard | previous = Pastry Palace | previous2 = Pastry-Palace.png | next = Teapot Tower | next2 = Teapot-Tower.png }} Story Tiffi competes with an elephant by car racing around the Candy Kingdom. New things *Technically, nothing new is added. However, jelly fish and popcorn appear in the same level for the first time in level 1124. Levels This is a medium-somewhat hard episode. It has a lot of somewhat easy levels: , , , , , and , two hard levels: , ,and one very hard level: . As a result, this episode is easier than the previous episode, Pastry Palace. Gallery Story= Raspberry Races background.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 1116 Reality.png|Level 1116 - |link=Level 1116 Level 1117 Reality.png|Level 1117 - |link=Level 1117 Level 1118 Reality.png|Level 1118 - |link=Level 1118 Level 1119 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1119 - |link=Level 1119 Level 1120 Reality.png|Level 1120 - |link=Level 1120 Level 1121 Reality.png|Level 1121 - |link=Level 1121 Level 1122 Reality.png|Level 1122 - |link=Level 1122 Level 1123 Reality.png|Level 1123 - |link=Level 1123 Level 1124 Reality.png|Level 1124 - |link=Level 1124 Level 1125 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1125 - |link=Level 1125 Level 1126 Reality.png|Level 1126 - |link=Level 1126 Level 1127 Reality.png|Level 1127 - |link=Level 1127 Level 1128 Reality V3.png|Level 1128 - |link=Level 1128 Level 1129 Reality before.png|Level 1129 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 1129 Level 1129 Reality after.png|Level 1129 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 1129 Level 1130 Reality.png|Level 1130 - |link=Level 1130 |-| Champion title= Sticky Speedster.png|Champion title|link=Sticky Speedster Episode 76 completed! Mobile.png|Episode 76 completed! |-| Icon= Raspberryraces.png|Episode icon |-| Miscellaneous= Ep76promopic.png|Coming soon poster Ep76releasedpic.png|After release poster New levels released 82.jpg|After release poster (variant 2, used for episode 82) Trivia *If you look at the background, Odus is hiding behind Tiffi's car. *This is the thirteenth episode in Reality that does not need tickets to go on to the next episode. *This episode continues the trend of having cake bombs, popcorn, sugar keys/chests, and locked chocolate. It also features chocolate spawners, which didn't appear at all in the last 3 episodes. *This looks like Mario Kart 8's Sweet Sweet Canyon. *This is the fourth episode to have the name of a fruit in its title. The first three are Cherry Chateau, Banana Bliss, and Cloudberry Creek. *There is a small Hell's Cluster from levels 1120-1124. *The clouds in the episode background looks like marshmallows. *Its pathway colour on web version is sky blue while on mobile version, it's magenta. *After this episode was released, candies going over the teleporters become slower. *Upon the release, the background put Tiffi wrongly "outside" her car. It is fixed some time later. *Its background also can be a reference to Wreck-It Ralph's Sugar Rush. *If you look closely, you can see that the elephant's wheels are coconut wheels. *This is probably the first episode in which there's no form of an upcoming/unreleased content until the last hours before its release. The only form of that content at that time is the promotional picture of its episode, one day before the release. Category:World Sixteen Category:World openers Category:Episodes released in 2015 Category:Medium episodes Category:Somewhat hard episodes